


Behind Closed Doors

by talxns



Series: Faustus Family Matters [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Luka POV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Luka sees something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Series: Faustus Family Matters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you're okay with all those tags up there.

Luka is six when he notices just how much time daddy spends with his older brother Alois.

He realized it when he was playing alone, and really thought to himself how often that was the case.

When daddy comes home from work, he finds Alois first, and gives him grown-up kisses that make them both groan and get out of breath.

Luka never got kisses like that. If daddy noticed him at all, the most attention he would get was daddy’s big hand patting his head for a moment before returning his focus on his sibling.

That was okay with Luka. He understands that as long as they didn’t have a mommy at home, Alois had to take the role and learn how to play grown-up games for daddy.

Luka is fine with not playing grown-up games. They make Alois look tired anyways. He is lonely, however, and wishes he could spend quality time with his brother and daddy like they used to.

***

Luka and Alois have been sitting together in the living room on the floor, Luka doodling in his coloring book while Alois works on his math homework. The front door opens, signaling the return of their of their daddy. At the sound of the man locking the door and taking his shoes off, Alois makes to stand up.

When daddy comes around the corner, he looks very tired and unhappy. Even though Luka isn’t exactly sure what their daddy did for work, he knows that some nights are longer than others and leave him looking haggard.

“Welcome home, Daddy!” Alois greets exuberantly, skipping forward and leaping up into daddy’s strong embrace. Daddy’s large hands grip onto the boy tightly. Wordlessly, he presses his open mouth against Alois’s, groaning lowly at the soft sigh it emits from the child as he closes his mouth over the small lips in a languid kiss.

Luka notices that daddy has to lean low to kiss and lick into his brother’s eager mouth, and how Alois leans up against him, one of his ankles rubbing against the other mindlessly.

When daddy first began kissing Alois like that, Luka had worried that Alois was being hurt, since he made these whimpering, crying noises. He had tried to pull his brother away, only to be pushed away and reprimanded mercilessly by their daddy. Alois later explained that daddy’s kisses make him feel so good that they make him cry. Luka doesn’t understand, but Alois never seems to shy away from the kisses, even sometimes begging daddy for them.

Alois starts making the noises now, choked whines and pants as their daddy presses harder against him, clutching at the side of his head with a large hand. The wet sucking noises coming from their mouths make Luka squirm uncomfortably.

They break apart after a few moments, Alois whimpering softly as their daddy presses his forehead against his and nuzzles his much larger nose against the child’s. Luka can’t hear the lowly spoken words that rumble out of daddy’s chest, but he can see Alois nod in response. Their lips connect briefly again before daddy releases Alois’s body and stands up straight. Daddy’s gold eyes meet Luka’s for only a moment before he wordlessly turns and makes for his room.

“Time for bed, let’s get washed up,” Alois says to Luka, having turned to him after dabbing his wet lips with his sleeve.

Luka nods— there is no use in arguing when daddy is home.

***

Luka knows that Alois has a special bedtime now, and that more often than not, he spends the whole night in daddy’s bed. He’ll tuck Luka in, sometimes able to finish a bedtime story by the time daddy comes to stand in the doorway.

Alois will kiss his forehead and turn off the bedside light before padding over to daddy’s side.

“Good night, Daddy,” Luka says sleepily.

“Good night, Luka,” daddy replies back, his arm sliding around his brother’s waist.

***

Luka’s eyes open, awoken by the muffled sounds of his brother’s voice. Were Daddy and Alois not asleep yet? Curious, he slides out of bed and creeps his way down the hallway. The strange sounds get louder as he approaches daddy’s room.

Accompanying the muffled, high pitches gasps of his brother is the sound of daddy’s bed bouncing and creaking, like how it would when he and Alois used to jump on it when daddy wasn’t home. Maybe that’s what they were doing? Pressing his ear against the door, Luka listens closer.

Now he can hear daddy too, his low voice buried under the more pronounced tones. He seems to grunt and pant along with Alois’s noises, in time with the bed’s springing sounds and the thumping of the headboard against the wall.

Before Luka can become too upset at the fact that his brother and daddy are jumping on the bed and having fun without him, he hears the deep rumbling sound of daddy talking. It’s so soft and low that Luka can’t hear the words through the door. Alois’s voice, however, carries more easily through the wood.

“Yes, Daddy,” Luka hears him, his voice tight and high.

Luka strains against the wood when he feels the vibrations of daddy’s voice again, but it’s too soft to pick up.

“I love it, Daddy, more, please...”

Luka jumps when he hears slapping sounds and Alois moaning with each _slap—thump, slap—thump, slap—thump..._

Daddy is saying something again, but his voice is frustratingly too quiet to make out.

Luka dares turning the doorknob as quietly as possible, pushing open the door only slightly. Immediately, the sounds become clearer.

“...in your tight little ass,” daddy is panting in rhythm with everything else, with Alois, with the thumping of the headboard against the wall. “Take it, baby.”

Luka hears Alois cry out, and he _has_ to see what’s happening inside. Cautiously, he pushes the door open a little further, peeking one eye through the crack.

From this angle, Luka can’t see much of what’s happening on the bed directly across from him. What he can see, though, is that daddy is facing away, towards the pillows, and he’s completely naked! He’s leaning forward, moving, rocking his hips back and forth and making the whole bed shake. But where is Alois? Luka can hear him as if he’s...

Under daddy! Luka can just barely see two little legs sticking out on either side of daddy’s hips as they move. If Luka stands on his tippy toes, he can get a better angle over the pillowy blankets and sheets on the bottom of the bed.

Now he can see Alois a little better, but as he does, daddy’s head leans lower, and soon Luka can hear the same wet sucking noises he does whenever they kiss like grown-ups. Was this another grown-up game? Was Alois hurt, or just playing?

“You want daddy to fill your little tummy up, don’t you baby,” daddy growls, his hips moving quicker.

“Yes Daddy, please, please...” Alois cries softly. Luka can see his toes curling and one of his legs shaking violently against daddy’s hip.

“Your tight little hole loves milking Daddy’s cock dry, doesn’t it,” daddy continues, his panting uneven.

Alois sobs. Luka is too afraid of daddy to intervene.

Daddy groans, hips pressing against Alois as close as they can. “Squeeze for me, baby. Squeeze for Daddy.”

Alois makes a few grunts of exertion, his little legs tightening around daddy weakly a few times, and daddy shivers. “That’s it baby, there you go. Fuck! Alois...” he groans again. Luka can’t imagine what must be happening right now.

Daddy collapses over Alois, and Luka hopes he isn’t crushing him. They both pant harshly as if they _were_ jumping on the bed. Soon, Luka can hear the wet sucking again, but it’s slow and accompanied by deep, tired sighs. Luka still squirms.

Daddy on the bed looks exhausted; maybe they are finally going to sleep. He wonders if he should leave the door open or try to quietly close it before leaving. There’s no loud noises to cover up the sound the door will make when it shuts. But will daddy notice that the door was opened?

Luka’s heart stops for a moment when he hears soft voices again. Did they not fall asleep? Now they are talking so quietly, so intimately close to one another, that Luka can’t hear anything being said, even with the door ajar.

The bed creaks and Luka tentatively peeks through the crack again. Daddy’s moving, reaching to the nightstand, and grabbing one of the small towels that rest atop the surface. Luka hadn’t noticed it before, but who could blame him with all the confusing activity on the bed?

Daddy starts wiping the towel on Alois, and Luka can hear a small purr of contentment from his brother as he’s being tended to. Luka lets out a silent breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Alois sounds happy for the first time since Luka started investigating the noises.

But then, as daddy moves again, leaning back and away from Alois, his brother makes a funny noise Luka can’t quite place. Daddy starts wiping himself with the towel next, and soon he’s throwing the soiled towel into the laundry hamper nearby.

Luka watches intently as daddy lifts Alois slightly from the bed and pulls a previously unseen towel from underneath him, tossing that into the hamper as well.

Why were they wet? Maybe they had just gotten out of the shower, then jumped on the bed. It’s the only explanation Luka can come up with.

They are murmuring again, but it’s so soft that Luka doesn’t even think he’d be able to hear what they were saying if he were standing in the room. Daddy reaches over to the table again and turns out the light, and Luka blinks in shock. The room disappears behind the cracked door, and all Luka can hear now is the rustling of blankets and Alois’s soft sighs when the bed creaks.

Then, nothing. Luka is sure that they are sleeping now, especially now that the lights are off. His eyes adjust to the dark slightly, but he can only see the vague shape of daddy’s body lying in bed, his brother tucked somewhere against him under the covers.

The house is dark and silent. Luka bites his lip, fear creeping around him. How is he ever going to go back to his room and fall asleep when it’s so dark and scary? He has no choice, he has to enter the room.

Luka tries as hard as he can to open the door soundlessly, but no matter how slowly he pushes, the wood still creaks softly and gives him away. There is a sound from the bed, and Luka can barely see that daddy has woken up. Maybe he hadn’t fallen asleep yet in the first place.

“Luka.” The boy jumps when his name is uttered by daddy. His voice is low but it’s rough and it makes Luka’s heart race because it didn’t sound very happy.

“Luka?” His brother’s voice is softer, kind and comforting but tired, and Luka can faintly see where he’s pressed against daddy’s bare chest.

“I can’t sleep,” Luka says, his little hands clutching the hem of his pajama shirt nervously.

“Can he sleep with us?” Luka hears Alois asking daddy softly. Daddy makes a low, grumbling noise. It sounds like he doesn’t like that idea.

“I’ll tuck him back in,” Alois murmurs with a sigh, the sheets shifting slightly. Daddy’s grumble turns more into a growl. Luka can see how daddy’s arms hold his brother in place tightly to his body. He really doesn’t like that idea.

“Then?” Alois says softly. Daddy is silent for a moment, upset at being disturbed. Luka’s stomach flips. Maybe it was a bad idea to come into daddy’s room.

After a quiet moment, daddy sighs and mumbles something unintelligible, pressing his face against Alois’s small neck and keeping his eyes shut.

His brother must have understood what he meant, because he says “Come here, Luka,” and Luka gently pads closer to the large bed, climbing onto it from the bottom.

Now that he is level, Luka can see how daddy and Alois lay together. Daddy is on his side, cradling his brother protectively against him and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Alois’s fingers gently card through daddy’s hair, and Luka can’t help but think that Alois looks most like a mommy right now.

Luka wants to crawl up between them and lay in their love.

“Just lay right there, and go to sleep,” Alois murmurs sleepily, too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer.

Luka makes to crawl closer, drawn to the warmth of the loving embrace between his daddy and brother, but is quickly halted in his tracks by a dangerous grumbling from daddy, who pulls Alois tighter to him territorially. Alois makes a soft squeak at being squeezed.

“Lay there, at the bottom,” Alois directs, sighing as daddy relaxes his grip on him and presses kisses to his ear lazily. “Just go to sleep...” Alois trails off, his exhaustion overcoming him.

Luka does as he’s told, laying across the foot of the bed. There is plenty of room, since the bed is quite big and Luka is quite small, but he can’t help but feel weird laying sideways. It is better than sleeping alone in his dark room down the hall though, so Luka doesn’t complain.

It’s quiet now, save for the soft sounds of everyone’s breathing. Luka is thankful that he doesn’t have to sleep alone in his room, even if he has to sleep at his family’s feet. He closes his eyes, and peacefully drifts to sleep.


End file.
